runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Home Invasion
Viktor ran over to the Shantay Pass. The stone pillars were cracked and toppled over, the bank chest was ablaze, and there were deaad bodies littering the sand. Viktor jumped over the pillars and ran through the Pass. He saw more dead bodies and Bandits fighting Al Kharid Warriors. He ran over and stabbed a Bandit in the chest and slashed the other''s head off. He kicked another to the ground.'' "YOU!" He yelled. "I know, it's great to see you too!" Viktor said. He stabbed the Bandit in the chest. The Al Kharid warriors thanked him and handed him a new scimitar. They ran to the center of town and met more Bandits. Viktor swung his scimitar at a Bandit, who blocked the strike. The Bandit slashed at Viktor, and he parried and swung his sword again. The Bandit deflected it and stabbed at him. Viktor sidestepped and slashed the Bandit's shoulder. He didn't have time to react and his shoulder was cut open. He screamed in agony and Viktor sliced his head off. "VIKTOR!" An Al Kharid warrior shouted to him, "THE PALACE!!" Viktor looked at the Palace and saw more Bandits rushing into the Palace courtyard, fighting more Al Kharid Warriors. "GO VIKTOR! HELP OUR BROTHERS! WE WILL SLAY THE REST!" He yelled again. Viktor sprinted into the courtyard, striking down Bandits as he ran past. He entered the courtyard and was met by a Bandit who had seen him coming. The Bandit slashed at Viktor, who blocked it and slashed at him. The Bandit jumped back out of range. Viktor lunged forward and feinted to the chest. The Bandit fell for the trick, and soon met a scimitar to the eyes. Viktor and the remaining guards slew more Bandits. One took Viktor by surprise and feinted to his arm. The Bandit slammed his sword hilt into Viktor's head. Viktor fell to the ground, and the Bandit raised his blade over his shoulder, ready to execute him. "There is no escape this time. Nobody to save you. Now you die. It is ov-" The Bandit started but a cabbage flew through the air and hit him in the back of the head. The Bandit turned and an Al Kharid warrior appeard behin him, slit his throat with a scimitar, and threw him over the thick, impenetrable hedge that surrounded the Palace. A loud thump was heard. "Get up Viktor! The fight is not yet over!" The warrior said to him and helped him up. There were very few guards left, but they managed to fight the Bandits back to the western side of the town. They were afraid of sending the Bandits into Lumbridge, but they did not have high enough numbers to even think of attacking Misthalin. Viktor killed Bandit after Bandit, slashing and chopping, slaying every Bandit in sight. His blade was bloody and covered with so much red blood you could not tell it was steel. In his killing spree he was struck in the back of the head and knocked to the ground, his blade flying over the Lumbridge-Al Kharid fence. Viktor's vision started blurring and saw the remaining Bandits fighting the Al Kharid warriors. Then everything went dark, Category:The Sands of the Kharidian